


A Merry Fucking Christmas Play

by charmingqueenie



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotherhood, Christmas, Christmas Play, Developing Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Ian being a good older brother, M/M, Messing with a school play, Mickey as a father, School Play, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingqueenie/pseuds/charmingqueenie
Summary: “How did you talk me into this again?” Ian knew how; he would do anything for his youngest brother. But helping bratty rich kids with their costumes at a Christmas play was not what he had in mind. Especially when his ex-boyfriend walked in to help with props. One he was not seen in almost six years.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Liam Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	A Merry Fucking Christmas Play

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I found this prompt on Tumblr and had to do it. This is canon up until season 5. Mickey was not in prison. Instead, he and Ian broke up and Mickey spent time raising Yevgeny. Ian’s storyline is basically the same as season 6. He adjusted to his meds and became an EMT. 
> 
> Prompt: The local holiday play is happening in the school tonight, and the director is crazy, and since I’m the props person the kids and I have been talking about making this the wildest, possibly worst holiday play ever, you’re on costumes, join us in our fight against director Scrooge.

There were kids everywhere and they were loud. Kids ran up and down the hallway with costumes thrown over their shoulders, dragging them all on the ground. One kid ran into Ian and then gave him a dirty look like Ian was the one that ran into him. Ian scoffed as the kid ran off. These stupid North Side kids were so ungrateful and annoying. The halls were decorated with ridiculous snowflakes that were way more than Ian ever saw in public school. He still couldn’t believe that Frank got Liam into this stupid private school three years ago.

Liam squeezed his hand causing Ian to looked down at his little brother. He was jumping up and down with excitement, looking all around, his eyes huge. “Come on, Ian, Miss Masterson said you are helping with costumes and it’s over here,” Liam said, trying to drag him over to an empty classroom but just ended up sliding on the floor and almost falling over.

Ian sighed and took pity on the boy, letting Liam drag him over. “How did you talk me into this again?” Ian knew how; he would do anything for his youngest brother. But helping at a Christmas party was not what he had in mind. 

“Fiona did it last year and Lip said he would never do it after the year that kid threw up on him the year before that,” Liam said, opening the door to the empty classroom.

Ian stopped at Liam’s words. He knew Lip had an awful experience when he volunteered two years ago but he didn’t know that. “A kid threw up on Lip? You didn’t tell me that! Liam!”

Liam shrugged. “Then you wouldn’t help.”

Ian looked at him then nodded. “You’re not wrong.”

“So you’ll still help?”

Ian sighed, bowing his head so he wouldn’t look at Liam’s puppy face. “Yes.”

Liam squealed, hugging him around the waist. “You’re the best!” he said when he pulled away.

Ian patted his head, smiling at the comment. That made everything worth it.

“Miss Masterson!” Liam yelled when he spotted his English teacher walk in the classroom. He grabbed Ian’s hand and started dragging him towards her. Ian decided to continue to give the poor kid a break and let him drag him over. “This is my brother Ian. He volunteered to help.”

“More like forced,” Ian mumbled quietly so she wouldn’t hear him. He shook her hand and spoke up. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too. Liam is such a great kid and I love having him in class,” Miss Masterson said, shaking his hand.

Ian threw his arm over Liam’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thanks, we think so too. So what do I need to do here?” 

Miss Masterson smiled at them then handed him a list. “Here’s a list of students and their costumes. Make sure you check them off and give them the costume. There are some that already have them because they stayed after school. They’re already marked off here. Thanks for doing this, Mr. Gallagher.”

“Ian. Please call me Ian,” he said, taking the piece of paper from paper and scanning it over. There were way too many kids on this list. 

“Thanks, Ian,” she smiled at him then hurried out of the room when she saw a kid run by, dragging a costume and arguing with another kid.

“Too bad you’re gay. Miss Masterson is the best. Maybe Lip can date her,” Liam said.

Ian did a double-take at Liam’s comment, furrowing his eyebrows. Sometimes his little brother had no filter. Ian guessed he and the others were probably for blame with that. None of them watched what they said around Liam and Frank never had a filter. “I don’t think Lip needs you to set him up, buddy. He can mess up his own love life.” 

Liam snorted and nodded in agreement. He ran off to the costumes and grabbed the one with his name, throwing it over his shoulder. “Mark me off, Ian! I have to go get in my spot before Mrs. Pruitt gets mad at me.”

“I got it, now go break a leg. Make sure Fiona records it for me,” Ian yelled as his little brother ran out of the classroom, dragging his costume. “Don’t drag it!” This was going to be a long night.

The next thirty minutes, Ian dealt with demanding kids that tried to grab the wrong costume every time. Ian would have to stop them which only increased their yelling and demanding. Then the director came in and boy was she a bitch. She yelled at him when he didn’t check the costumes fast enough. Then yelled at the kids when they started dragging their costumes on the floor. Ian didn’t really blame her for that as it was getting really annoying to tell kids not to drag the costume. A headache was starting to form and he was miserable. 

“Daddy! Come on!” 

Ian looked up at the small voice, groaning inside his head as another kid came in. He gasped when the kid walked in, his dad behind him. His ex-boyfriend stood in front of him, the one he broke up with and hasn’t seen in almost six years. Which meant the boy that stood next to him was the son that Ian helped take care of for almost a year before everything went to shit.

“Yevgeny? Mickey?” Ian choked. He couldn’t even look at them, all these emotions were rushing back. Mickey’s face on that day flashed before him and filled Ian with regret. Instead, he focused on Mickey’s hand on Yevgeny’s shoulder. 

The young boy furrowed his eyebrows, not recognizing Ian, and looked up at Mickey. “Daddy, who is that?”

Mickey chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Ian. Yevgeny tugged at his hand, trying to get his attention and drag him into the room. Mickey let the young boy lead him into the room and he stood awkwardly in front of Ian. “Um, what are you doing here?”

Ian held up the paper he was marking off and gestured to the costumes that were behind him. “Liam volunteered me to help.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows, looking around the classroom. “How’d you manage to get him in this place?”

Ian shrugged, glad Mickey was trying to be friendly. “Frank pulled it off somehow but hey, full ride. Can’t pass that up. When did Yevgeny start?”

Mickey scratched his nose, pulling the small boy closer to him. “This year. Also full ride.”

“Dad, I need my costume before Mrs. Pruitt comes and yells at me!” Yevgeny said, tugging his hand again.

“Oh, you don’t want that. What are you, Yev?” Ian looked down on his list, trying to find the boy’s name.

“A cowboy,” Yevgeny whispered, still unsure who Ian was and why he knew him.

Ian snorted and walked over to the costumes to get Yevgeny’s. “What kind of play is this? Liam is a pig for some unknown reason.” Ian pulled down Yevgeny’s outfit and handed it to him. “Here you go, Yev.”

Yevgeny furrowed his eyebrows at the nickname and mumbled a thanks.

“There you are!”

The three turned to Miss Masterson running in the classroom. “Yev, Mrs. Pruitt’s looking for you.”

Yevgeny’s eyes grew twice a big and ran out of the room, telling Mickey bye as he ran out.

“What was that about?” Mickey asked. 

“Mrs. Pruitt is a bitch,” Ian answered then panicked when he realized Miss Masterson was in the room. “Shit, I’m sorry, Miss Masterson, I didn’t mean that. Shit! I’m mean-“

She shook her head, laughing at his language. “You’re not wrong.” She turned to Mickey, smiling. “You’re Yevgeny’s dad right?”

“Yeah, Mickey Milkovich,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you. Are you aware that your wife signed you up for props?”

“Ex. She’s my ex-wife. And yeah, she told me. Where do I need to go? And what do I need to do?”

Miss Masterson handed him a list similar to Ian’s and explained that he needed to make sure the kids needed to get the correct prop at the correct time. She also told Ian that he needed to make sure the kids changed into the correct costume in between scenes, apologizing that she didn’t tell him earlier and that Mrs. Pruitt just told her.

“Once the show starts, I need you both backstage or Mrs. Pruitt will throw a fit,” Miss Masterson told them. “I’m going to apologize in advance.” She gave them a tight smile then left the classroom, leaving them alone.

Ian looked down at his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn’t know what to say. Last time he saw Mickey, he was being handcuffed. He found out months later Mickey was released with no evidence against him. Ian tried to reach out, realizing his mistakes but he was rejected every time. A few years later, Ian stopped getting a response and figured Mickey was avoiding him.

“So, you and Svetlana got a divorce?” Ian finally spoke up, the silence suffocating him. 

Mickey rubbed his eyebrow and nodded. “Yeah, a couple of years ago.”

Ian nodded, looking down again, not sure what to do.

“How um-are you feeling?” Mickey asked, chewing on his lips. 

“Better. Took some trial and error but I finally found a balance of meds that work,” Ian said. “Fiona and Lip were a huge help.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Ian nodded again then mentally slapped his forehead. He had to stop nodding and acting like a dork. He didn’t know how to act around Mickey anymore. “I’m -uh glad you aren’t in prison.”

Mickey snorted. “Thanks, me too.”

A kid came running into the classroom, demanding his costume causing Ian to get back to work. Ian noticed Mickey scratch the side of his nose and walk out of the room. He sighed and continued helping the bratty kids. He didn’t see Mickey again until Mrs. Pruitt came in yelling that the show was about to start and he needed to get backstage. She threw a piece of paper at him and stormed out of the room. Ian slowly followed her backstage, immediately going over to Mickey, who was standing by a tote full of random props.

“Mrs. Pruitt just threw this at me and I’m pretty sure I got a paper cut on my chest from it,” Ian told him, showing him the paper.

“God, she is the worst. As soon as I got back here she started yelling at me that the props weren’t in the right place like I was the one that put them here. The kids did that,” Mickey rolled his eyes. He quickly jumped out of the way of a kid dressed as what looked like a lion. “And what the fuck is this play?”

“Who fucking knows,” Ian snorted, crossing his arms and watching the kids run around backstage. He nodded at a screaming kid that was tugging on the curtains. “Aren’t you glad Yev and Liam aren’t like that?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Thank fucking God. Yev went through a screaming phase when he was three but Svet stopped that real quick.”

“How is Svet? Still scary?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “You want to talk about my ex-wife? Really?”

Ian shrugged, bowing his head. “I-uh don’t know what else to say. I tried reaching out to you but you never returned my calls.” He looked up, his eyes soft as he stepped closer to Mickey. “I-”

Mickey shook his head, placing his hand on Ian’s chest, stopping Ian from saying anything else. “Gallagher, don’t, okay. This is Yevgeny’s first program. I can’t do this.”

Ian stepped back, nodding and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” Ian took a deep breathe then tried again. “If it’s Yev’s first program, why aren’t you watching it?”

“The class mom basically forced Svetlana to put one of our names down. But Svet is recording it for me,” Mickey explained.

“Good. Fiona’s recording it for me.”

Mickey nodded and the silence between them took over until Yevgeny came running off stage.

“Dad!” He came running up to them, his eyes wide and tears running down his face. Mickey immediately knelt down, taking the small boy in his arms. “Mrs. Pruitt yelled at me because I forgot my line!” Yevgeny sobbed into Mickey’s neck.

Mickey’s mouth set in a hard line. He squeezed Yevgeny then stood up quickly, moving Yevgeny closer to Ian. “Where is she? I’m going to kill her.”

Yevgeny made a squeaking noise, his eyes wide. Ian reached out, stopping Mickey from making a move. “Mickey, no. There are kids around.”

“That bitch made my kid cry, Gallagher,” Mickey growled, pushing him away. “She pays. Now.”

“Daddy, no! You promised Mom you wouldn’t make a scene!” Yevgeny cried, grabbing his hand and trying with all his might to stop him. 

Mickey looked down at his son, his eyes going soft. He huffed and stopped trying to kill Mrs. Pruitt but he still wasn’t going to let this go. The lady was absolutely terrible to the kids. She was constantly yelling at them and frankly, Mickey didn’t understand how she was hired. “Fine, I won’t kill her but I’m still messing with her.”

Ian narrowed his eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“Where’s your brother? I have a plan.”

With the help of Liam and Yevgeny, Mickey’s plan started to spread through the grapevine. Ian was against the idea at first but then he remembered Yevgeny’s face in Mickey’s arms and was all for the idea. It didn’t help when he saw Mrs. Pruitt yell at Liam in front of him. 

“Ready to show this bitch how it’s done South Side, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, walking up to him as Yevgeny and Liam ran on stage but this time in different costumes with the wrong props.

Ian snorted. “This is probably your most tame payback, Mick. Have you gone soft on me?”

“I have a kid, man. He comes first,” Mickey shrugged, looking on stage. He grinned, poking Ian in the side and pointing at Mrs. Pruitt behind the curtain on the other side of the stage. She was slightly red in the face when she realized Yevgeny and Liam were wearing the wrong thing.

“She is going to be pissed,” Ian grinned. “Then maybe we will be banned from volunteering ever again!”

“You are way too happy over that fact. I thought you would do anything for your family?”

“I mean, I will but I feel so out of place when I’m here,” Ian said, crossing his arms. 

Mickey nodded in understanding, looking down at his knuckle tattoos. “I get it, man, but it’s a great school.” Ian nodded in agreement and they watched the scene ended. Mickey moved to get the props and smirked. “Showtime, Gallagher.”

The kids came running off stage, ready for the next prop and costume change. Some seemed excited about the idea but others hated it and refused to ruin the play. With Liam’s help, who was surprisingly popular, they agreed. 

They were able to get through a few scenes before Mrs. Pruitt figured it out. Her face grew redder and redder each time she saw the wrong costume or prop. She stormed over to them, her lips tight.

“What the hell is going on? Why is my play being ruined?” she demanded.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows. “I don't know what your talking about. I’m just following the list.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Mickey said. 

They handed her the new lists Liam was able to get Miss Masterson to print out in between scenes. Neither one was sure how Liam managed to convince her. Mrs. Pruitt looked over the list, her face twisting in confusion. 

“This isn’t right! This is the wrong list. Where’s the real list?” she yelled. “Janet!” 

Miss Masterson walked around the curtain with Liam and Yevgeny by her side. Her eyebrows went up when she saw Mrs. Pruitt’s face. “Mrs. Pruitt, what’s going on? Shouldn’t you be directing the kids? The finale is coming up.”

Mrs. Pruitt shoved the two fake lists in her arms. “These are the wrong lists! Everything is wrong! Kids are wearing the wrong thing with the wrong props. Nothing matches the lines. My play is ruined!”

Miss Masterson read over the list. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. These are the list you gave me this morning. And I gave them to Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich when they got here. They’re only doing what they were told.”

“Somehow these two criminals are ruining my play!” Mrs. Pruitt yelled, turning to Ian and Mickey. “This is why we shouldn’t allow students from the South Side to come here. You two are going down! When I’m done with you, you two will never be allowed at this school again.”

Miss Masterson stepped forward, getting in between Mrs. Pruitt and the men. “You don’t have the right, Ruth. This was your mistake, not theirs.”

“Mrs. Pruitt, it’s almost time for the song!” Yevgeny spoke up, smiling innocently like he wasn’t just convincing kids to wear the wrong thing. “We can’t miss the song.”

“Yeah, the song is the best part!” Liam added.

Mrs. Pruitt glared at them one last time before yelling for the kids to get on stage. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ian and Mickey busted out laughing. 

“Okay, that was awesome,” Ian said, holding his hand up for Mickey to high-five. 

Mickey laughed. “Did you see how red her face was?”

“Thanks for helping, Miss Masterson. You didn’t have to,” Ian turned to Miss Masterson and gave her a smile.

“Oh, I did. Ruth has been a bitch to me since I started over a year ago. Maybe this will teach her to be nicer,” Miss Masterson smirked.

The three looked at each other before bursting out in laughter again. 

“But if you want to ban me from volunteering, you can,” Ian said, his face growing serious.

Miss Masterson laughed. “I think we need more volunteers like you and Mickey. These kids haven’t had this much fun in a long time. Thank you, both. And don’t take offensive to what she said out South Side. Liam and Yevgeny are amazing students. They belong here.”

Mickey nodded, smiling slightly. Ian thanked her, his face lighting up. She smiled at them both and walked out to watch the finale.

Ian bumped his shoulder against Mickey’s. “Just like old times.”

Mickey snorted, crossing his arms and watching Yevgeny sing in the finale. “Yeah.”

The play wrapped up and Ian and Mickey were forced to help put the costumes and props back up. When they finished cleaning up, they walked out front to try to find the Gallaghers and Svetlana. The tension and awkwardness have disappeared and they were both laughing and joking around. 

“Ian!” Liam cried, waving to get his attention. 

Lian was surrounded by Fiona, Lip, Debbie, and Carl. Debbie and Carl were arguing over something and Lip was listening to Liam explain the reason behind the play. Fiona was to Svetlana while Yevgeny played with Franny. 

“Hey!” Fiona beamed when she saw the two of them. “You missed a great play. I recorded it for you.” She waved her phone at Ian. 

“Great, I can’t wait to see it,” Ian winked at Liam causing him to giggle. 

“I see you two didn’t puked on,” Lip narrowed his eyes, still bitter about his experience two years ago.

“Yep and I’m still never helping out again. It’s Debbie or Carl’s turn. That drama teacher is awful.” Mickey snorted at Ian’s comment, bumping his shoulder. 

Svetlana raised her eyebrows, watching the two. “What did you do?”

Yevgeny giggled. Liam shushed him, glaring at him. Yevgeny made a small squeaking noise and covered his mouth. Svetlana gave the boys a strange look then turned back to Ian and Mickey.

“I’ll tell you later,” Mickey waved her off when she opened her mouth to say something.

Fiona clapped her hands, interrupting Svetlana’s stare down with Mickey. “Alright, Gallaghers, let’s head to Patsy’s. I set back a few pies for us.”

“Did you put back apple pie? The apple’s my favorite,” Carl said as he turned around and started heading to the door.

“Ew, no the blueberry,” Debbie pipped up, picking Franny up and walking towards him. The two started bickering over the two pies, their voices carrying through the school. 

Lip rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Liam. “We better go before they kill each other.”

Liam laughed but stopped Lip from walking, turning to Mickey and Yevgeny. “Bye, Mickey! Bye, Yevgeny! See you around.” Liam waved then motioned for Lip to walk and catch up with Debbie and Carl. 

“I’ll catch up,” Ian told Fiona when she waited for him to start walking. He motioned her on when she gave him a questioning look. She finally gave him a small, knowing smile then went to catch up with the others. 

Ian turned to Mickey. “I had fun tonight. It was good to see you again. 

“Yeah, I had fun too, Gallagher. It was uh- good to see you too,” Mickey scratched his nose, nervously. “My number changed a while ago. Yevgeny dropped my phone down the toilet a few years ago.”

Ian perked up at that. Mickey wasn’t completely ignoring him all these years. And now he was the one reaching out. Ian grinned, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to Mickey.

“I’m off most weekends,” Mickey said, handing Ian the phone back. 

Ian grinned. “Yeah? So am I.” 

Mickey grinned, throwing his arm around Yevgeny. “Merry Fucking Christmas, Ian.”

“Merry Fucking Christmas, Mick.”


End file.
